The Mirror
by NaomiTheClone
Summary: Hisana copes with new changes in her troubled life when her sister, Rukia, moves into town. Both sisters have to learn how to live their new lives and figure out new relationships. ByaxHisa IchixRuki RenxRuki
1. Chapter 1

Long time, no see! I've finally got a bit written and have made a good start to my newest fic. I hope you enjoy!

_-:-_

_Hisana_

My hands fumbled with keys as I threw them in my purse. I hurried down the hall, glancing in the bedroom to see my sister asleep and curled up under my comforter. Her pale face was relaxed and serene. The site brought a smile to my face and for an instant I forgot about being late for my appointment. The moment quickly passed and I continued to rush down the hall, pulling the door open. I paused before stepping out and remembered my assignment for the week. Inhaling the fresh morning air I stepped back and faced the mirror hanging on the wall. As I mentally counted to ten I studied the features of my face. So many people have told me that my sister and I were nearly identical but instead of seeing the same sweet face I had seen surrounded by blankets a minute before I saw an older, tired visage. Sometimes I could see bruises that resided there years ago in my reflection. When I reached ten, I exhaled and hurried out the door. Fifteen minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot. I quickly locked my doors and approached the entrance. The secretary at the front desk smiled pleasantly before greeting me.

"Good morning, Hisana. He's waiting for you in his office." I nodded and thanked her, never breaking stride. Once I reached his door I knocked softly. With his invitation I opened the door and entered, closing it behind me.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Yoshida. Things have been so crazy lately and I was running late this morning." He smiled in greeting from his desk. His hair was looking especially grey and it looked as if he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"I understand." He quickly stood from his seat. "Good morning."

"Morning." I smiled, bowing subtly. He gestured towards the other side of his office.

"I'd like for you to meet our newest doctor, Byakuya Kuchiki." I turned to see a tall man leaning against a bookshelf. He wore a navy blue suit, his long black hair laying over his shoulders. The man appeared to be fairly young. He smiled pleasantly, bowing his head in greeting. I returned the gesture before looking back to Dr. Yoshida expectantly.

"Dr. Kuchiki will be sitting in our sessions for a few weeks before he is assigned patients of his own. Is that alright with you?" I blinked, a little unsure. After taking another glance at the man I turned to my doctor and nodded.

"That's fine." He watched me, looking skeptical before telling me to have a seat. I sat in the soft chair closest to his desk and tried to ignore the presence of the other man. I focused solely on Dr. Yoshida as he started asking me about my week.

_Byakuya_

As the session started I moved to the side of the room and took a seat by the window. This gave me a good view of the patient's face as she answered questions. I opened the file in my hand and read through some of the basic information about the woman. _Hisana_. As I looked back up, I met her eyes. It was as if she had heard me. I blinked before glancing towards Dr. Yoshida.

"Excuse me but...do you have to sit there?" The woman addressed me quietly, sounding slightly timid. I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"I apologize." I quickly stood and went to the opposite corner. I couldn't see her face but she seemed more comfortable this way.

"So you moved Rukia in this week?"

"Yes, she arrived yesterday." Hisana seemed excited with this topic. I scanned through her file again to learn that Rukia was her younger sister.

"Does it feel like your relationship is strained? Its been, what, two years since you've seen her last?"

"I wouldn't use the word strained. I think I expected her to be a kid but she's definitely grown up a lot since I've last seen her." As they continued talking about Rukia's schooling I read through more of Hisana's file. I flipped to the very back and saw a few scans of hospital charts. After scanning those and checking the dates I noticed she had been taken to the emergency room four times in a six month span when she was 15. There were copies of x-rays that showed fractured ribs, a broken arm and another showing her foot. The toes were circled with a physician's note that stated the bones had healed incorrectly after being broken. I continued through the file finding multiple reports from child protective services. They came with polaroids of bruised skin, scratches and handprints on her neck, and one picture of her thin rib cage that was captioned "83 lbs". I noticed an asterisk on one of the reports that noted the condition of the younger girl. Rukia didn't seem to have any signs of abuse. I started searching through the other reports and found similar remarks on most of them. My eyes went back to Hisana as I refocused on the conversation between said girl and her therapist. For the rest of her session I juggled between observing and skimming. Before I knew it the small woman was grabbing her bag off the floor and stepping towards the door. She said goodbye, bowing her head in my direction before leaving. Dr. Yoshida turned to me.

"My next patient won't be here until eleven so you have some time to go over the files." I nodded. "If you'd like we can discuss and review todays sessions at lunch."

"Sounds great. I'll go pick up the other files. I'll see you at eleven." I dismissed myself, heading towards the secretary's desk to request the other patient files. Hisana stood in front of the desk talking with the woman sitting behind the computer.

"Here's your prescription, just sign here and you'll be all set." As Hisana started signing some form the secretary turned to me. "What can I do for you Dr. Kuchiki?" She leaned forward, smiling up at me. Hisana looked over at me but quickly turned back.

"I need the other three files Dr. Yoshida set aside for me." The secretary turned and grabbed them before holding the folders out to me.

"Here you are." She watched me expectantly as I thanked her. "If you'd like I could show you around the city during our lunch break." I looked up from the papers in my hands, my eyebrows rising slightly.

"Thank you for the offer but I have a lot of reading to do and a meeting with Dr. Yoshida." I saw Hisana in the corner of my eye stifling a laugh before handing the form back to the secretary. She met my gaze, stepping away from the desk.

"It was nice meeting you, doctor." She grabbed the prescription sheet off the desk as I returned the sentiment. With that the small woman turned and headed out the door. I quickly dismissed myself and headed for my small office before diving into my patient files.

-:-

Here t'is, hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if I should post another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Rukia_

The sound of the front door opening woke me. I slid my eyes open and took in the appearance of my sister's small room. As I pulled her comforter away from my face Hisana stepped into the open doorway, a smile on her face.

"Morning, Ruk. How did you sleep?" Pushing myself into a sitting position, I checked the clock which blinked 10:03.

"Morning. I slept fine, thanks."

"Are you hungry? I can fix you breakfast if you'd like." I brushed my knotted hair out of my face.

"No thanks." I noted her purse hanging on her shoulder and the keys in her hand. "Have you already been out this morning?" Her smile widened.

"Yeah, I had a doctor's appointment." I nodded. She dropped her stuff on the floor and approached the bed, sitting next to me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, strangling me in a tight hug. I laughed, pulling away slightly.

"Stoooop," I whined, escaping her grip.

"Don't be that way, I've missed you!" She stood again, pushing my bangs away from my eyes with a maternal smile on her face. "Are you sure you don't want me to fix something?"

"I'm sure, I'll just have cereal or something." Reluctantly she nodded, pushing herself off the bed. I followed her across the hall to the open kitchen. The blinds were pulled, letting the sun illuminate the room. Hisana sat at her tiny table and picked up a coffee mug, taking a sip. I glanced at the coffee pot, noting that it was empty.

"Do you mind if I make a pot of coffee?" She looked up from the textbook sitting open in front of her. Her face gave away her surprise.

"You drink coffee?" I smiled, simply nodding. "O-of course. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. From now on I'll fix enough for both of us." As she spoke I started fumbling through the cabinets for filters and a clean coffee cup. "So, are you excited to start school next week?" I sat across from her as the coffee brewed.

"Not really." Hisana frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry you have to start at another new school." I waved her off.

"Don't apologize, it's not a big deal. In one more year I get to choose the college I'll attend."

"You're not mad about the move?"

"No way, I'm just happy I finally get to stay with you." A smile spread over her face.

"Me too, it's long overdue." I stood, pouring my coffee. After adding milk and sugar I sat back down, eyeing the textbook she was skimming earlier.

"Are you excited for your classes to start?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm ready to start my master's degree." My smile widened as I took a sip of my drink, leaning back in my chair. My eyes wandered to the table where I found a prescription bag. I picked it up, scanning the label.

"What is this?" Hisana looked up from her book again, glancing at the medication in my hand.

"Oh, that's my sleeping medication. It's a new one I got today."

"You take sleeping pills?" She nodded.

"Yes, I've taken them on and off since I was sixteen." I blinked in shock.

"...I didn't realize. Are you particular about how you can sleep or is it something psychological?" Hisana shut the textbook in front of her, exposing its cover which read _Art of the Renaissance_. She leaned forward in her chair and took a sip of her coffee before answering.

"It's just part of my anxiety. Most nights I get really worked up and just lie in bed worrying about stuff. My old medicine helped but most sleep aids wear off once you use them for so long. Every once in awhile my therapist gives me a different one if I start having a lot of trouble sleeping again." She shrugged off her explanation as if it were no big deal. I on the other hand, was pretty shocked. I didn't realize any of her issues were that extreme. However, I also didn't know the details of the abuse she suffered as a teen or the severity of it. She opened her mouth to continue but was cut off by a loud knock at the front door. A puzzled expression took over our faces. I pushed myself away from the table and headed down the short hallway, peaking out the small window to see an unfamiliar woman. Hisana had followed me, just a step behind as I cracked the door open slightly.

"Hello, can I help you-" I turned to the tall guy standing at her side and was shocked to see such a friendly and familiar face. "Renji?! What are you doing here?" I swung the door wide open, smiling up at him. He returned the gesture, glancing at my sister momentarily.

"I told you I'd find a way to transfer." Before we could continue our conversation the strange woman spoke up, directing my sister.

"Hello, you must be Hisana." She held her hand out, earning a confused greeting from Hisana.

"Yes, do I know you?"

"I'm Renji's new foster parent. He said he had a close friend in town so I thought the two of us should meet. If these two are going to school together and hanging out, it's probably a good idea for us to know each other." My sister smiled, stepping back.

"Of course, please come in." She led us back into the kitchen, offering our guests the only two seats available. "Would you like some coffee Mrs...?"

"Mrs. Minami but please call me Chou."

"Would you like some coffee Chou?" They continued to talk but instead of listening I turned to Renji.

"How did you manage a transfer so fast?" As I spoke I hugged him around the waist, it had barely been forty-eight hours since I had seen him last. He returned the gesture, looking down at me.

"I've been planning the move with my social worker for like four months." I laughed, taking a step back.

"You're such a stalker." His smile widened but he just shrugged it off.

"I wasn't about to let my only friend move five hours away. At least now we can graduate together and figure out what we're doing for college." I hugged him again, ecstatic to know that I wasn't going into my new school completely alone. As we separated Hisana turned towards us, looking at me expectantly.

"Hisana, this is my friend Renji. We met freshman year. We kept each other in check so neither of us had to worry about being shipped off to a different family in a different city." My sister smiled happily up at Renji.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm glad Rukia had someone to keep her temper under some sort of control." Renji laughed, scratching his neck absently.

"Well, I don't know how much I actually did. It was mostly Rukia keeping me out of fights and making sure I didn't fail most of my classes." With this information, which was slightly exaggerated, Hisana beamed at me with pride. I rolled my eyes modestly. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you over the years."

"Aw, how sweet. I thought I couldn't love you anymore Sis but I was wrong."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." They both laughed, Mrs. Minami smiling pleasantly. She took a final sip of her coffee before standing.

"Well, Renji and I were going to go get some school supplies and his uniform. I thought that Rukia could join us if she'd like." I nodded, liking the idea.

"Sounds great." My eyes went to my sister questioningly.

"I agree, let me grab your school files and my wallet." She picked her purse off the floor and quickly dug through it before pulling out a worn envelope. After finding my uniform order sheet and some scholarship papers she grabbed a few bills and handed it all to me at once.

"Sana, you don't have to give me money." She waved me off.

"Get whatever you need for school; your scholarship should cover the uniforms." She smiled before hugging me loosely. Renji led the way to the door and pulled it open before stepping onto the tiny porch. Hisana turned to me, a smile never leaving her face. "You have your phone?" I nodded. Chou spoke up, her eyes on my sister.

"I'll have her back in a few hours, if plans change I'll make sure she contacts you." She bowed her head slightly. "It was so nice meeting you, Hisana."

"It was great to meet you both." She waved us off and shut the door. I quickly linked arms with Renji, excited to spend the day with my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hisana_

Over the next week Rukia settled in nicely. Although we were sharing a room, even sharing a bed, we seemed to coexist peacefully. I was continuously stunned by her maturity. Part of me wished that she was still my innocent little sister who I had to protect from the world but I was sincerely happy to know that she had learned how to take care of herself. She had turned out to be one tough cookie who didn't take anyone's bull. On the downside, it was a little difficult for her to comfortably express her emotions. She had lived a guarded life and she made people earn her trust, even me. During that first week I saw a lot of her friend Renji. He would come over almost every afternoon and they prepared for school, comparing schedules and discovering any common teachers. Based on his appearance, I found it ironic and comical that such a small innocent looking girl would be such good friends with the giant. He had a badass vibe and his tattoos were a little shocking for his age but Renji was clearly a kind person. He obviously meant a lot to Rukia and vice versa. He was also easy to get along with. I enjoyed his sense of humor.

When Monday rolled around I woke fairly early, getting ready for my appointment. Rukia had her first day of school so after getting dressed I shook her awake. She was groggy, not a morning person but seemed motivated to get out of the bed with the promise of freshly brewed coffee. After we were both ready for the day ahead, we got in the car and headed towards Rukia's school. Once we were parked outside I turned to her, a smile on my face.

"Are you ready?" She returned the gesture, looking laid back and relaxed.

"Yup."

"Good, have a fantastic day!" A quiet, almost fatigued laugh escaped her.

"You too, love you."

"Love you too." She slid out of the car, waving lazily before heading towards the entrance. I think I was more nervous for her than she was for herself. Once she was inside the building I took off, heading towards my doctor's office. I quickly parked outside of the small building, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. After checking in at the front desk I took a seat in the waiting area once I was told that Dr. Yoshida was running a little late. I checked my backpack to make sure I had all the supplies I needed for my twelve o'clock course and a later studio class. As I zipped my bag shut I noticed someone approaching me and turned to see Dr. Kuchiki.

"Hello, Hisana. Dr. Yoshida should be here in a few minutes. Why don't we head back to his office." I nodded, pushing myself off the small chair and pulling my backpack onto one shoulder. He led me down the hallway, one step ahead of me. While unlocking the door he glanced down at me.

"So, you're a student?" I smiled subtly, trying to confine a laugh.

"I am, shouldn't you already know that?" His eyebrows turned down slightly in confusion.

"Should I?" I couldn't contain a small laugh.

"You've been reading my file. You should know just about everything about me." He blinked as his face relaxed. I could tell he was trying to hide a smile of his own as he pushed open the door, waiting for me to enter. I stepped inside and quickly took a seat.

"I have been reading your file but I've been reading it chronologically and I didn't stumble on any current school records." I nodded again, leaning back in my chair.

"I'm starting graduate school today. I'm getting my masters degree in visual arts."

"Interesting. Do you prefer painting? Drawing?"

"Painting and charcoal work are my favorite but my degree emphasizes painting." Dr. Kuchiki sat in the chair next to me, his body angled towards me.

"What are your plans after college?"

"Well, I'll probably be homeless or your typical starving artist." I tried to keep my tone light which earned a quiet laugh from him. "No but seriously, I have some experience in graphic design so I'll try to get a job in advertising somewhere while working on my own pieces."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Much better than anticipating homelessness." Another laugh escaped him as Dr. Yoshida walked through the door.

"I'm so sorry, Hisana. It has not been my morning." I smiled up at my doctor, not upset in the slightest.

"It's fine." He looked at his colleague.

"Thank you, Dr. Kuchiki for your initiative."

"Of course." Said doctor stood and walked to the back of the room, standing in the spot he had occupied the week before as Dr. Yoshida sat behind his desk and began my session.

_Byakuya_

Dr. Yoshida spent the first half of the session talking through Hisana's new schedule now that she was basically the legal guardian of her sister. He asked about her stipend she would receive for her work as a graduate assistant. He spent a lot of time just making sure that she was prepared in every aspect to begin this new step in her life as a caregiver. After about twenty minutes I tuned them out for a few moments while looking over a few papers and writing down some of my own notes from talking with her. Eventually I looked back at her, observing the way she leaned back casually in her chair. She slouched slightly and although she seemed much more open than she had the week before, there was still something that gave off an under-confidence or perhaps a lack of self-worth. After taking note of the thought, I thoughtfully scanned her appearance. She wore dark fitted jeans with a formal black blouse. Her hair was up in a polished bun, some loose hairs framing her face nicely. She was quite put together and beautiful.

"-Kuchiki?" I blinked, turning my attention to my boss as my eyebrows rose slightly.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was wondering if you'd go to the front desk and get an article I asked for. It's based on insomnia and progressive muscle relaxation." I nodded, sitting my files down and quickly retrieved the papers from the secretary. Dr. Yoshida seemed a little irritated with my slip-up, giving me a stern look as I handed over the papers. I stepped back again and observed from a distance, focusing on their conversation.

"Try these techniques along with the sleeping pills. If you see absolutely no results in the next two weeks we will try something else." Hisana nodded, scanning the papers that were now in her hands.

"Okay, great. Thank you." She stood, pulling her backpack to her shoulder. "I will see you next week." She bowed her head to Dr. Yoshida in goodbye and turned for the door. "Dr. Kuchiki." Again, she gestured goodbye before leaving. My eyes followed her down the hall for a moment before I turned to my superior. He was analyzing my face.

"Maybe you need another cup of coffee this morning, Dr. Kuchiki. You don't seem very focused."

"I deeply apologize. I will continue looking through my files and be completely prepared for your eleven o'clock session." He nodded dismissively, cueing my exit.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back again! I haven't been getting much feedback but the few reviews I have gotten have encouraged more so here it is! Enjoy!

-:-

_Rukia_

I made my way through the halls of my new high school, feeling at ease. The idea of being thrown into a new system with new teachers and students was no longer frightening to me. I had gone through numerous schools as a kid. It wasn't until I had met Renji that something finally stuck. I had a real friend and things began to feel permanent. Even though my life had been uprooted again, everything was working out. Life had to start over again but I now have Hisana and Renji. I have what one might call a family.

After a few minutes I stumbled upon the main office where I was given my schedule and locker information. With the help of the secretary, I found my locker and was able to get it open. As I closed the door, I looked up to see Renji approaching me quickly. Without a word, he took my schedule and started comparing it to his. I smiled, rolling my eyes simultaneously.

"Awesome, we're in the same class. I had Chou request it when she enrolled me here."

"Geez, don't you want to meet new people Renji? Isn't it good enough that we're in the same building?" He furrowed his brow, looking irritated.

"What? No way, why would we meet new people? One friend is enough for me." I laughed, tugging on his elbow teasingly.

"I"m just kidding, I'm happy." I noted his white uniform shirt and how he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. "Are you too giant for their uniforms? Or do you just want to show off your tattoos to all the girls?" His cheeks reddened slightly as he chuckled under his breath.

"The sleeves are too short." He stared ahead of himself as we walked down the hall, as if he knew exactly where the classroom was. "Besides, didn't you hear me? One girl is enough for me." My smile widened as I grabbed his elbow again, this time holding onto it.

"Are you saying that I'm keeping you from getting a girlfriend?"

"I never-" He was interrupted as he led me to a door. A girl with short brown hair was smiling at the door handing out packets with little buttons attached to them that read "Ogawa for Class President!"

"Welcome, you two must be the new students." She handed each of us a packet and then shook our hands. "My name is Ogawa, Michiru. If you need anything feel free to ask me, I'd be more than happy to help!" I nodded and followed Renji into the room, hand still gripping his elbow. We paused long enough to check the board for the seating arrangements. Our names were luckily next to each other and in the back of the room. He led the way to our seats and avoided the curious glances we received from our classmates. I tried to do the same but felt a little uneasy. Renji pulled my seat out for me before sitting at his own desk. I sat my bag down on the floor and glanced up, only to meet someones gaze. A guy with shaggy brown hair turned as soon as we made eye contact. The boy next to him laughed into his hand, noticing our interaction, and leaned over to say something to his embarrassed friend. I just barely heard him whisper "Looks like the new girl is taken, Keigo." I quickly peeked at Renji to see if he had witnessed this short encounter but he was skimming through the packet of paper Michiru had handed him. The desks started filling with returning students and the volume in the room gradually increased as friends greeted each other, speaking of their summer vacations. I almost asked Renji if we should introduce ourselves when a tall, skinny guy walked up to us. He had brown, layered hair with rich brown eyes. His smile was warm, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hi, I'm Kon. You must be new to our class, it's nice to meet you…" He addressed me, sitting on top of the desk in front of me.

"Rukia. It's nice to meet you, Kon-san."

"Please, just Kon." He turned to Renji who was observing us. "Hey, how are you? I'm Kon."

"Abarai, Renji."

"It's nice to meet you." Kon glanced back towards a small group of guys who were chatting in the front of the room, ignoring them as they called him over. "Anyways, you two know each other?" I nodded, resting my elbows on the table.

"We transferred from the same school."

"Oh, that's nice. It probably makes today a lot easier." Renji nodded, saying nothing. I grinned, knowing how much he hated meeting new people. Kon noticed, his eyebrows raising. "Are you guys…a couple?" His eyes moving between the two of us. Renji's cheeks reddened again, leaving me to answer.

"No, we're just good friends."

"Okay, I apologize." He bowed his head slightly. I was surprised by how polite these kids were, as if they were being observed at all times.

"No worries, we get that a lot." His warm smile returned as he stood from the desk.

"Well, it was nice meeting both of you. We should have lunch together!" Renji glanced at me as Kon spoke. He was following my lead, like usual.

"Sounds great." I absently grabbed the packet on my desk as I answered.

"Awesome, until then." He gave a lazy salute and walked towards his desk where he sat next to the shaggy haired boy. I turned towards Renji who was staring off absently.

"What's wrong with you? You're extra quiet today, are you tired? I brought coffee with me." I grabbed my school bag and held out my thermos before he could answer. He laughed, taking the thermos and pouring himself a tiny shot of coffee. Before drinking it he turned to me and answered.

"I'm fine, just not looking forward to this." He gulped the hot drink and recapped the lid, then handed it back. I smiled sympathetically but was unable to speak. The teacher approached her desk which caused the students to settle down. She directed us to the packet of paper we were handed and began reading through the syllabus after a quick introduction.

-:-

What did you think?! Please let me know! Review! Review! REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Hisana_

My morning classes we all relatively short. As I expected, we spent a short period going over the syllabus and tentative schedule for the semester. I was told about projects and papers that would be coming up within weeks and received a short assignment due Wednesday. When lunch time rolled around I decided to take my lunch to a small café just outside of campus. I parked outside and grabbed my packed lunch. Once inside I glanced over the menu and stood in line. It was a little busy but I had plenty of time before my next class. As a graduate assistant I had to teach an introduction class of art history for undergraduates. I double-checked that I had the syllabus printed out and my textbook for the course. The line shuffled forward slowly as each customer's order was taken. With two people in front of me, I grabbed my wallet in preparation as I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I turned, looking up instinctively, to see a large unfamiliar man with jet black hair and an unshaven face. He stepped next to me, taking in my appearance. I tensed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hello, I'm Shizuma." He smiled almost in a condescending manner. I pulled my shoulder away, trying to remain polite.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" His eyebrows rose, as if he were surprised by my reaction.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I was just wondering if I could buy your coffee. I noticed you were eating here and thought we could sit together." He gestured toward my lunch. I was about to reply when I felt another hand on my shoulder. This time when I turned it was a familiar face. Dr. Yoshida was standing behind me, looking at the man in front of me.

"Actually, I believe I'll be getting her coffee, thank you." He waved the man off dismissively. Shizuma looked confused and slightly offended but shoved his hands in his pockets, stepping up to the register. I smiled up at my doctor, pleased to see him.

"Dr. Yoshida, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled back, patting my shoulder before stepping ahead of me towards the register.

"Dr. Kuchiki and I needed to get out of the office. It's been a busy day." I glanced behind me to find Dr. Kuchiki observing silently, as if he were observing my weekly sessions. He smiled slightly in greeting, earning a slight bow of the head. "What would you like, Hisana?" I looked back to my doctor, stepping forward.

"I can take care of it, please-"

"That's not what I asked." He smiled down at me, not giving me much of a choice. I sighed in defeat.

"I'll take a small black coffee." Dr. Yoshida turned towards his colleague.

"Byakuya?" Dr. Kuchiki's eyebrows shot up; he already had his wallet in his hands.

"Sir-" Instead of voicing his thoughts, Dr. Yoshida simply shot Byakuya a look. The younger man let out a subtle laugh, smiling with sincerity. I sensed an interesting relationship between the two men.

"I'll have the same." Dr. Yoshida continued to order, waving us off to find a table. I led the way to the back of the small café tables and claimed a small round table near the window. I sat, resting my bag on the floor and my lunch on the table. Dr. Kuchiki sat across from me, sticking his wallet back in his jacket pocket.

"How have your classes gone so far?" He rested his hands in his lap as he spoke, giving me his undivided attention like a true therapist. I smiled at the thought, stifling a laugh.

"They've been decent; like most first days it has been a lot of syllabus reading, not much learning." Dr. Yoshida approached us with our drinks, balancing the three in his large hands easily. "Thank you." I sipped my drink before continuing, directing Dr. Kuchiki. "I teach at three but afterwards I'm done."

"You're teaching?" I nodded, Dr. Yoshida observing this time.

"Yes, an intro to art history course. It's a basic class for undergraduates. It is part of my assistantship."

"Have you taught before?" I shook my head, taking another drink of my beverage.  
"No, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous, you're going to be the smartest person in the room." A laugh escaped me.

"I highly doubt that, Dr. Yoshida." He shook his head, taking a drink of his coffee before answering.

"That's why you're there, to teach. You're most likely going to be the only one with a bachelor's degree. Besides, you're an intelligent girl."

"I think that's the worst advice you've ever given me." He smiled into his coffee cup, seeming pleased with my answer. "How is your wife, Dr. Yoshida? I haven't seen her in months."

"She's doing well; she recently had some tests done but they all came back negative."

"That's amazing news! I should give her a call." He nodded.

"She would love that." I smiled in response, grabbing a pen and writing myself a reminder on my napkin. I stuffed it into my purse.

"I want to commission a drawing, Hisana." I furrowed my brow, looking up at my doctor.

"Of what?"

"Dr. Kuchiki." He gestured toward his colleague, laying a ten dollar bill on the table. I laughed, glancing up at said man. Mid-drink when hearing his name, he nearly chocked, quickly sitting his drink on the table and holding up his free hand in protest. "Don't be stubborn, Byakuya, I'm testing her improvisation skills. Here is a napkin and a pen." He laid the materials in front of me. "Have at it." My smiled widened but I reluctantly picked up the pen. After a few moments of studying his features I dove into the small sketch, focused and intent on my work. I could feel them both watching me, I'm sure they were amused. Once I had a frame for the image, I tried to divvy my attention between work and my doctors.

"You work quickly, Hisana." Dr. Yoshida leaned over examining my work. I began filling in his hair, glancing up at Dr. Kuchiki again.

"It would take less time if he didn't have so much hair." I smiled, looking for the ends of his long locks. "How long have you been growing your hair out?" In my peripheral I saw him rest one hand on the table.

"My entire life."

"Wow, it's beautiful." Dr. Yoshida laughed at my side, patting my shoulder. I ignored him, continuing. After a few minutes of silence the two began talking on their own. I was finishing up, working on Dr. Kuchiki's eyes. They were so serious. I had never noticed before. Even when he was offering a quiet laugh or small smile to his boss, his eyes were neutral. He was putting up a wall, not fully engaging. Detached. How could someone in his profession be so detached from people? He turned his eyes to me, noticing my intense gaze. I blinked, returning my eyes to my work. I wondered if he was always like this, if he was disengaged during our discussion this morning before my session. After another few minutes I had finished a very rough draft of Dr. Kuchiki. I sat my pen down and held it up, comparing my work to the man in front of me. I wrinkled my nose, dissatisfied. Dr. Yoshida took the napkin from me and laid it down for both men to see.

"Very nice, Hisana. You finished this in fifteen minutes, impressive." I laughed, shaking my head slightly.

"It's not very good, sorry to disappoint." I took a sip of my lukewarm coffee.

"Nonsense, it's great. Here, sign your work." He handed it back to me quickly. I signed the bottom of the napkin and handed it over. Dr. Yoshida placed the ten dollars in front of me.

"I am not taking your money for this doodle." I tried handing it back to the man but he refused to take it.

"Dr. Kuchiki." Dr. Yoshida handed him the napkin, earning a smile, his eyes never changing. He took a final look at it before carefully stuffing it in his jacket pocket. Dr. Yoshida stood. "I'm going to get a refill and we should be on our way." He smiled down at me, gently patting my arm before walking back towards the counter. I turned to Dr. Kuchiki, holding out the money.

"Will you please get this to him, even if you have to leave it on his desk." He nodded, taking the bill from me.

"Sure." I smiled, feeling a little less comfortable with him than before.

"Thank you." He returned the gesture, standing and grabbing his cup. Dr. Yoshida returned, grabbing his briefcase off the floor.

"Good luck with your class, you're going to be just fine. Have a good afternoon, Hisana. We will see you next week." I smiled up at my doctor pleasantly.

"Thank you, have a good day. It was nice seeing you both." They nodded their goodbyes and headed out the door. I watched as Dr. Kuchiki held the door open for his mentor, feeling a little unsettled with our interactions. He had seemed to look at me as if he knew what I was thinking about him. After our exchange of glances, he seemed quieter and even more distant. I started unpacking my lunch, pushing the thought away as they drove off.

-:-

How are you liking things so far? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please leave any suggestions for the plot or for anything! Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Rukia_

School was more vigorous than I imagined for the first day. Private school was much different from the public schools I had attended in the past. The students were so formal and polite. The teachers were strict. Despite Sensai's kindness, she was extremely serious about her job and our educations. We were assigned a short reading assignment for our Literature course and a writing assignment for English. Each course dragged on until it was finally time for lunch. Once we were dismissed, I let out a sigh of relief and started shoving my notebooks into my desk. Some of the guys in front of me turned back, laughing at my reaction. I stood, waiting for Renji. As we grabbed our lunches Kon approached us.

"Hey guys, still up for lunch?" I nodded, stretching my arms above my head. "I usually sit with a few friends, is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course." He smiled, leading the way. We followed Kon up to the roof. He approached a small girl with long blonde hair that curled naturally down to her waist. She eyed Renji and I, looking skeptical. Kon greeted her happily.

"Kisa!" He sat next to her, gesturing for us to follow suit. Kon hugged onto her arm, pointing towards Renji. "Kisa, this is Renji and this is Rukia. They're both new to my class. Guys, this is my girlfriend Kisa." I smiled, bowing my head lazily in greeting. She did the same, her hair falling over her shoulders as she bowed without a word.

"It's nice to meet you, Kisa." She quickly glanced at me, simply nodding. Renji sat, keeping his distance from the two. I took my place next to him, laying my lunchbox down. Kon let go of Kisa and started unwrapping his food eagerly. I pulled the thermos out of my bag and sat it between Renji and I. As I began munching on my food Renji poured himself some coffee from my thermos and drank it in silence.

"How do you like school so far?" Kon directed me, leaning back against the railing as he spoke.

"Well, it's a little intimidating. Sensai makes it sound like there is a heavy workload." A thoughtful expression fell over his face.

"Hm…it sounded average to me. I mean, it probably sounds worse than it is. Sensai likes to scare us." He laughed, his warm smile returning to his face. I was about to say something when someone covered my eyes with their hands. Surprised and uncomfortable, I shoved the hands away, turning around with an accusing scowl on my face.

"Do you mind?" The face was unfamiliar to me, some guy with spiky black hair and a tattoo on his face stared back at me. His eyebrows were raised.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else!" He held his hands up as my guard lowered slowly. Michiru Ogawa stepped out from behind the boy.

"Hisagi, what are you doing to Rukia-chan?" He turned to her, still looking apologetic.

"I thought she was Tatsuki, I swear." I shook my head, dismissing it.

"It's fine." He bowed his head to me.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Rukia; nice to meet you." The two sat down next to each other, closer to Kon. Kon smiled at Hisagi, rolling his eyes at his friend's actions.

"Where's Ichigo?" Michiru spoke up to answer Kon's question.

"He was discussing the reading assignment with Sensai. He should be up in a minute." That seemed to appease Kon who went back to eating his lunch. I turned back to my food as well, taking a swig of coffee.

"So, tell us about yourselves!" Michiru smiled in our direction, absently unwrapping her own food. "Where did you move from? Why did you move? How big are your families?" I blinked, glancing at Renji and meeting his expecting gaze. Dutifully, I turned back to her.

"We both moved from Osaka. I was in a foster home but now I'm living with my older sister so I moved here to be with her." Michiru's eyebrows rose as she munched on a carrot.

"Wow, such an interesting story. Your sister is your only family?" I nodded, not the least bit uncomfortable. I had been in foster care since I was eleven and was used to explaining it to others. The girl turned her gaze to Renji, expectantly. "What about you, Renji-san?" He fidgeted slightly, nervous with the attention on him despite his cool demeanor.

"Uh, I'm also in foster care, I was transferred."

"Oh, that's so great that you two moved to the same town! Was that intentional?" I spoke up before Renji had the chance.

"Yeah, our social worker thought it would be better this way." She nodded, smiling pleasantly. Before anything else could be said, a tall orange-haired kid from our class walked up eyeing Renji and I.

"Hey Ichigo! Done sucking up to Sensai?" Kon greeted him teasingly. Ichigo sat down between Hisagi and I, brushing off the comment.

"Shut up, Kon." He turned to me, then glanced at Renji, before bowing lazily. "Kurosaki, Ichigo. Nice to meet you, both." I bowed in return, as did Renji.

"Rukia." I stated, gesturing towards my giant friend. "This is Renji."

"You're pretty shy for being so huge, Renji." Hisagi grinned, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. I smiled, nudging Renji with my elbow. Renji offered a shrug.

"Looks can be deceiving." Everyone laughed at this, even Renji cracked a smile. I patted his knee before reaching for my thermos again, enjoying the company of these oddly polite teens. For the next twenty minutes we all made small talk which was mostly focused on Renji and I. They were all fairly talkative, with the exception of Kisa who was more shy than they believed Renji to be. There was a bell signaling the end of lunch. I groaned, dreading the history course that was about to begin. Renji squeezed my shoulder as a gesture of encouragement.

"Just three more classes," he said quietly before standing. I grabbed my empty lunch pail and pushed myself off the ground as well. I turned to Kon.

"Thanks for inviting us to lunch, it was nice." His eyebrows rose as I spoke.

"No problem, please join us again tomorrow. It was a pleasure." I smiled, nodding before grabbing Renji's arm and heading towards the exit. I gave a wave to the others before we left the roof.

"These kids are so weird." Renji spoke once we were away from the others, his tone was light and his face held a smirk. I laughed under my breath. "They're so polite, like businessmen."

"I know, but they're kind and welcoming. It's a nice way to start the school year. I like them."

"You like everyone."

"No I don't, why would you say that?" His smile grew, his eyes meeting mine.

"Because it's true, unless someone goes out of their way to be rude to you, you like them. It's weird how nice you are to people who aren't your friends."

"What are you saying? That I treat you like shit?" This time he laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, you're a pain in my ass, Rukia." I narrowed my eyes, punching him in the gut.

"Well, don't forget that you followed me here. You had the choice to live without me." Renji's smile grew warm. We both knew that the other was joking. Despite the intimidating atmosphere our Sensai created, our first day was going much more smoothly than I expected. It was much better, though, with my best friend by my side. _I can't wait to tell Sana._

-:-

REVIEW! What do you think? Let me know, thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Hisana_

The first few weeks of class went by with surprising speed. I quickly got used to teaching, the class being so broad made it quite easy. The most difficult part was balancing projects, grading, and spending enough time with Rukia. I tried to offer help with her school work and sat down to talk with her most days after she got home from school. Often times, Renji would come home with her, making himself at home. I grew more and more comfortable with the kid; he was sweet and funny. I enjoyed his company and was happy to know Rukia had such a supporting friend. They both seemed to be enjoying their school, although often surprised with the customs of private school. According to their generous chatter about their classmates, it sounded as if they had no problems making new friends. This was reassuring to me.

During this time, my weekly sessions with Dr. Yoshida progressively changed until the majority of the time I spoke with Dr. Kuchiki. The two seemed to have switched roles and there were days we would meet in Byakuya's office. I grew increasingly guarded with Dr. Kuchiki. He was always kind and professional with me; however, I felt as if I couldn't bond with him the way I had with Dr. Yoshida. He was impersonal and detached from our sessions.

At the end of a particular session, I felt uneasy as I gathered my things. He was acting strange and seemed distracted, the whole session felt very unprofessional. A knot formed in my stomach as I said my goodbyes, anxiety increasing with every step. Dr. Yoshida noticed, as I figured he would.

"Hisana, are you alright?" I froze, as my earlier anxiety turned to panic. I didn't think I could discuss my discomfort without sounding rude. My brow furrowed instinctively as Dr. Kuchiki looked up at me from his papers, concern written on his face.

"Hisana?" I looked away from him, turning to Dr. Yoshida who stood and approached me.

"Let's step into the hallway for a moment. Dr. Kuchiki, please prepare yourself for our next session." He ushered me out into the hall, holding onto my arm gently. Once the door was shut, he turned his scrutinizing gaze on me, studying my features deeply. "What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" I inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. My eyes went to the door of Dr. Kuchiki's office. "Did Byakuya say something that upset you?" I shook my head, collecting my thoughts before speaking.

"I'm not feeling comfortable with these sessions anymore." He nodded, crossing his arms in thought.

"Why's that?"

"I just…" Sighing, I met his gaze. "I just feel like my sessions have become so impersonal. It feels like Dr. Kuchiki isn't there and I feel like I'm not getting anything out of my appointments." After thinking it over, I quickly added, "No disrespect to Dr. Kuchiki." I took another deep breath waiting for his response.

"I see." He nodded, thinking it over. "It has to do with his approach? Or is it something you have picked up on through body language?"

"Both I guess." The knot in my chest had loosened and I felt a little ridiculous, almost childish, with my actions.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"A few weeks." He studied my face for a moment before answering.

"You've calmed down." Confused by his statement, I nodded.

"…I have." He smiled, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember the goal we set during our first session?" Thinking back, I couldn't remember .

"No."

"You have already accepted everything that has occurred in your life. My job was always to help you learn how to cope with the anxiety your life has created. You're getting there." Some of our earliest discussions started coming back to me. "Before you know it, you won't have to come here at all." The thought was a little sad. I had grown to love my weekly sessions with Dr. Yoshida, they were a great comfort to me and when things started to get crazy or life felt a little out of control, it would always be solved within the walls of his office. He lightly touched my elbow. "I'm going to speak with Dr. Kuchiki, he can learn from this and next week we will try it again. Does that sound alright with you?" I nodded but before I could speak, Dr. Kuchiki pulled open his door. He started to say something but I turned my attention to Dr. Yoshida, embarrassed with my actions.

"Thank you, I'll see you next week." With my head down, I quickly headed for the exit.

_Byakuya_

_Shit!_ Dr. Yoshida filled me in about the situation with Hisana, explaining that I need to remain consistent with my approach to each session. He said that he could tell a difference over the last few weeks as well but waited to see if I would recover on my own. It was bad enough that I had been called out on such a mistake, but to upset a patient in that way, nearly causing her to have a panic attack was appalling. This left me even more sidetracked throughout the day; I couldn't stop worrying about Hisana. I spoke with Dr. Yoshida about apologizing to her and after hearing his opinion I decided to drive to her house after work.

Once the day was over I said goodbye to my superior and quickly left the office. I punched Hisana's address into my GPS and left. It was late, the clock blinking 8:23, but I found a small floral shop on the way. Once inside I asked for a small bouquet of purple hyacinths and was reminded of my mother nagging my older brother, Katsurou, to offer them to his current girlfriend as a traditional apology. Ten minutes later I was pulling up to an aged house that had been transformed into multiple apartments. I saw the two front doors had numbers painted in bold on them but neither of them were the right one. After walking off to the side of the porch I saw a set of stairs which led to apartment three. Peering inside the small glass window, I saw another set of narrow stairs that led up to a hallway. I knocked loudly, anxiously tightening my grip on the flowers. After a short wait I heard footsteps and then her voice as she flitted down the stairs. Hisana peered out the window cautiously and hesitated to open the door. Finally she cracked it open.

"Dr. Kuchiki?" Her confusion leaked into her words. Once she pulled the door completely open, I offered her an apologetic bow.

"I am deeply sorry for my behavior. I hope you can forgive me."

"Wha-? Please, stop, you don't have to apologize." I stood up straight, offering her the flowers. She laughed nervously as her eyes widened. "Byakuya, this is unnecessary."

"No, it's not. My job is to help relieve your anxiety, not make it worse." I shook my head, feeling like an idiot over the days events. "If you have the time, I'd like to explain myself." She nodded, stepping back onto the stairs.

"Sure, please come in." The staircase was narrow and I had to duck to avoid hitting my head on the low ceiling. I followed her up the stairs, through the short hallway and into the kitchen. The room was small and open; it acted as a kitchen, a dining room and a studio. A few unfinished drawings were lying on the floor and an easel stood near the window with a canvas in place. It looked as though she had just started painting judging by the wet shine coming off of the painted surface. When I looked back at Hisana I noticed for the first time that she had paint on her clothes and arms, even in her hair that was pulled into a sloppy bun on the top of her head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your work." She smiled pleasantly, looking shy.

"No, I was just messing around with some new paints." She pulled out a chair from the tiny two person table and offered me a seat. "Would you like some tea or water?"

"Tea would be nice. Thank you." She nodded, stepping over to the sink and filling up her rusty kettle before setting it on the stove. Quickly, she moved around the kitchen getting out a few small glasses and a jar of honey, setting it all on the table. Once we both had our tea she sat across the table, turning to me expectantly. I took a deep breath, already thinking over my words carefully.

"You are one of my first patients and it has been difficult for me to settle into a comfortable and professional relationship." Her expression shifted ever so slightly into one of surprise so I quickly finished my thought. "With all of my patients." She nodded, absently wrapping her small hands around her mug, her eyes never leaving me. "You're a very kind and intelligent woman; I enjoy talking with you. However," I paused, trying to sort things out before something stupid came out of my mouth. "After a few of our sessions and getting to know you better, I started to worry that I was being too casual with you. Then I started analyzing every conversation I've had with all of my patients, worrying that I had gotten off on the wrong foot." A soft expression now resided on her face as she leaned forward on her elbows.

"I see." I let out a quiet laugh, tasting my tea.

"I tend to overanalyze things." She smiled.

"Well, you're in the right profession."

Nodding, "I suppose so." She sipped her drink and then leaned back in her seat. "It's a delicate situation." She furrowed her brow.

"How so?"

"Well, the relationship between any type of therapist or psychiatrist and their patient is extremely off balance. In two weeks I knew, in detail, your life history simply by reading a file of medical reports and evaluations done by social workers. And this history only contains the notably negative events of your life, everything I'm sure you want to forget and put behind you. What do you know about me?" Hisana stayed silent, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know my name, what I do for a living, and that every Monday at 9AM I'll be in my office ready for our session. That's it." A considerate and momentary silence fell over us.

"I never thought about it like that before." I nodded in response.

"It's a strange new thing to me. It's proving to be quite difficult."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry or doubt yourself."

"No, don't apologize. It's nothing you did, it is just a matter of learning." I finished my tea before going on. "I think it's most difficult with you because I know you're a highly functioning and capable member of society. It's obvious to me that you have effectively learned how to cope and deal with your past and its consequences. Honestly, I'm surprised you are still recommended weekly meetings." She laughed, smiling into her cup.

"I don't think I function as well as you think." I watched her carefully as she spoke into her tea. "I still struggle with severe anxiety on a daily basis. There are many days that I feel like I'll die if I have to get out of bed. I'm still struggling with a lot of things." As I thought over an appropriate response, a door was opened. Hisana looked up as a thin young girl walked into the kitchen. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she donned pajama bottoms topped with a matching tank top. I knew she had to be Rukia. She was the spitting image of her older sister. At first she didn't notice me. Hisana gave me a dismissing glance and stood from her seat. Rukia turned and froze upon seeing me.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Hisana shook her head.

"No, no." She gestured towards me. "Ruk, this is one of my therapists, Dr. Kuchiki. This is my little sister, Rukia." I stood, bowing in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Rukia." She smiled lazily, not seeming overly interested.

"Nice to meet you, too." Turning to her sister, she quietly said something about going to bed and having a test in the morning. Instinctively I stuffed my hands in my pockets, feeling for my keys.

"I should be going, it's late." Hisana gave me a hesitant glance before nodding, a small smile resting on her face. She quickly nudged Rukia towards the door until she disappeared into the hallway.

"Thank you for stopping by. It was unnecessary, really." I shook my head, pleased with my decision to apologize in person.

"I hope you can forgive me and we can continue to figure this thing out together."

"Of course." I stepped towards the staircase and she followed. "Oh and thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." We said brief goodbyes and in the next five minutes I was already on my way home. My first reaction as I drove away was satisfaction with the outcome of events. I thought we had managed to discuss things professionally. I was happy that things had been resolved but the longer I thought about it, the more unsettled I had become. Did I fix the problem or make things more complicated? A strange feeling came over me, leaving me confused and exhausted.

-:-

What did you all think? I want suggestions for future chapters, please review! :D


End file.
